Connected Souls
by IronSandSasori
Summary: An adventurous, yet lonely individual tries his best to help a certain girl. He always do that to everyone, but somehow this feels different. AU.
1. Adol Christin

**Disclaimer** : Ys is definitely not mine.

* * *

I stood there, alone in my own room in a motel me and Dogi rent for our stay in Altago. I was thinking to just hit the bed and let it all wash away, because today has been a rough day for everyone, Especially for Tia.

The three of us had finally found a medicine for Maya's Iskan Fever. That being said however, the medicine is sadly not a cure. It will help her through the fever, as the doctor said, but for how long no one really knows. Despite all of our hard work, we are just left with that. I don't know how I would feel if I were Tia.

The doctor and Scias told us to just leave her be, alone with Maya. I understand their reasoning, but even with that order, I just can't help having this thought to just go there and comfort her. I just can't let her be drowned in her sadness alone. Without much thinking, I opened the door, and when I set my foot outside, I saw Dogi, sitting outside his room.

"You want to go there?" He asked me, half curious in tone yet somewhat forbidding by his facial expression.

"Yeah… I just want to see if I can help her in any way" I answered.

"Go ahead, then. With that look on your face, you will go even when I told you not to" He replied, understanding my reason. With that set in mind, I nodded, and went there without any doubt. When I arrived in front of her home, I saw her, still with the outfit she wore when we are in the old waterways. She gazed into the sky as if hoping things can change. I called her, waking her from her rumination in the process. She was surprised to hear someone called her and turned her head to face me, and straight away I know that she is even more troubled than before.

"Adol? Shouldn't you be resting now?" She asked me that question, ironically.

"I can say the same thing to you, Tia" I paused for a moment, in case that she has anything to say. She didn't. "I just want to accompany you, if you don't mind of course" After I said that, I am really glad that she smiled in response. She then asked me to come into her home "Well, if you say so, Adol. Come in. I will make us some tea first"

With the tea served, we sat together. The tea was good, but more importantly I don't know what to do nor say from here. I definitely do not want to ask about Maya's condition. I'm here to ease her mind off that, not remind her.

"Adol?" She asked me. Was I that obvious? "Yes?"

"You don't have to force yourself to say anything" She said to me with that smile she wore often. Thankfully it was not a pained smile. I am also happy to know that I don't have to force myself, but I need to make myself clear for her

"Thanks, Tia. It's just that I'm not very good with words"

"It's alright, Adol. You know what people here often say. Action conveys more than words can offer" She then hold my hand, and softly yet firmly hold it with her own. "And I'm just happy that you are here"

With that, we just spent our time by gazing outside of her home. My left hand still holding her right for what seemed to be a long time. Moments passed, and tiredness finally setting in on me. I then tell her that I will have to rest for tomorrow. She smiled understandingly, and we went outside for her to see me off.

I told her to rest well; She definitely need it with eye bags that even I can see. I patted her shoulder, but I did not expect what happened after that.

She surprised me by hugging me tightly. I can't help but hug her too. At that moment, I noticed several markings on her back as I hug her. I slapped myself mentally for peeking like that; in this situation, no less, even if it was an accident. But that markings definitely made me curious

Before I have the chance to think about it however, I heard Tia mumbled, as if she is on the verge of crying.

"Adol, I'm so sorry to drag you into this mess. I'm just so helpless that I can't even help Maya at all…"

Nonsense. Why would she even thought of that when she is the one who needs any kind of help the most. I then said this to her.

"Tia, no matter what will happen, I will do whatever it takes to find a way out of this mess" I took a slight pause, retracting my head slightly so that I can see her face "And remember. You are not alone in this"

The dam has collapsed, and she broke into tears. I hug her tightly and rubbed her back to ease her off this stress. To see someone who always smiled this stressed is disturbing for him.

When she finally recovered, she told me to rest. I told her the same, and we part ways. But not before she said this to me

"With everything that is happening, I hope you good luck, Adol"

"I wish you good luck too, Tia"

No matter what will happen, I will need to find a way out of this mess. For everyone in Altago, and for Tia.

* * *

 **A/N** : Thank you for reading this! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. Uni has been cracking me down, but I've held myself through and somehow, I have a motivation to write again. On this game, no less.

Anyway, feel free to drop a review if you like this one. Constructive criticism is more than welcome.


	2. Tialuna Rem Iska

I stood alone, in the middle of the battlefield, watching Adol and his friends fighting against The Root of All Existence, Rul Ende. My own part in this battle is finished as Adol had defeated me before. With The Root seems to be at disadvantage against them, I began to ponder my life in this period of time, as I felt my life force began to fade, slowly but surely.

If there is one thing that I regretted the most, is that the people I care about are dragged into this. And of all people that just had to be dragged into this, it just has to be Scias and Maya. It was most unfortunate having them both dragged into this.

Scias was a regular soldier who is also known to be polite by a lot of people in Altago. When I got to know him, this ease my heart a little when there are still genuine people in this land. But, they just had to cross path in that cave. With the attire that I wore at the time, it was foolish to just tell lies to him. So I told him the truth; the reality of this land and what is coming for it. With reluctant heart, I grant him the power and ability to be the blade of Iska.

Maya on the other hand, she was just an innocent girl looking for protection and care. After I took her in, we began to treat each other like sisters. I had hoped that the time of judgement will never come, and we can just live happily. But, with Maya being diagnosed with Iskan Fever, I realized that such dream was no longer available.

My rumination was disturbed, however, by a thunderous roar. I looked to the source, toward the uppermost level of the battlefield. My eyes laid on Adol, evading attacks after attacks from The Root. With the others seems to be at the advantage against the enemy, and Adol still brimming with energy despite his wounds, it looks as if it is clear as day that they will come victorious; making Adol the first and only Dragon Warrior to successfully defeat The Root.

Seeing the vigorous adventurer made me remember of the promise he made; the one he made in front of my home. I was taken aback by how determined he was at the time. Maybe he truly is a Dragon Warrior.

No. It is just who he really is.

He is by no means a saviour. He is just a very curious person who wants to see what the world has to offer. He is an awkward individual, but his actions make up for it. He will go to great length just to help others, and that is not only proven with his will to fight The Root for me, but also how Cruxie, whom the last time I saw was bedridden, able to wield her weapon and fight with others.

With The Root seems to be at its last leg, I mentally prepared herself to greet the Dragon Warrior and his friends. I also hoped for dear life, that somehow, I would remain here.

With The Root defeated and four of the five Dragons no longer in Altago, I expected the inevitable, my demise. I was hugging Maya tightly, afraid of letting her go alone, when I heard a whisper inside my mind from The Moon Dragon, Ze-Kalios, the last remaining Dragon that still hasn't disappear at the time.

' _It would seem that thou seeketh to stay…'_

 _Without much process, and my hands still hugging Maya, I answered immediately._

' _Yes, I would like to stay. To see what Altago would be, and for her…and…'_

I feel myself fading, but this felt…different _._

The next thing I knew was that I was on a bed, back in my own home, with Maya and the others. I was shocked at first that I wasn't going to disappear, but then I remembered what happened right before I blacked out. With the realization of actually staying in this world, being happy was an understatement. Maya quickly hug me, this time with joy. Never before I felt this happy, free from any duty that involves destroying Altago.

When I was ready to talk about the future of Altago, Ciarius wanted me to be the leader of the Iskan Tribe, handing the position to the true bloodline once more. I refused that offer at first, actually. The last thing the people of Altago wants to see right now, is for the harbinger of destruction to be a prominent figure of Altago, considering Iska was once a prominent tribe of Altago. It will create unrest within the people, even though such issue has been resolved. However, with further talks, apparently he only wants me to take care of Iskan tribe. Ciarius will be the new Prime Minister, helping Aisha in politic matters, and I will just take the internal matters of Iskan tribe, while at the same time being a transparent leader to common people.

The first step in that, was to make a public ceremony of reconciliation between Iska and Edona that will be followed with the inauguration of the New Prime Minister. I must admit, I was afraid to be seen by the people. It is true that they have made it clear that the Bloody Mist happened because of imbalances throughout the time, but it does not change the fact that I, Eldress of Iska, took the matter into my own hands, to do my role. But to my surprise, I don't feel any vile intents from the people as I look at them. Instead, I was filled with looks that says respect and understanding. It is as if they knew I had no choice back then. This give me the confidence that I truly need in the rebuilding of Altago as a whole.

Adol, Dogi and Geis stayed for a while, helping us in rebuilding Altago. They would go back and forth from one village to another, which inspires me to continue to do my duty as a proper Eldress. When the restoration was almost finished, they told me in person that they will go to another place. I was not surpised in truth; Aisha told me Adol is a very adventurous person, and it is only a matter of time before he set off to a new place to explore. Coupled with how the three seems to be rather close, despite the rivalry, and them being outsiders, it was bound to come.

What was surprising however was that Adol decided to come again to my home, in the middle of the night before the trio's departure.

"Shouldn't you be resting for tomorrow?" I asked him after I let him enter my home.

"It's alright. I am fine, and I just want to check on you. How's Maya?"

"Maya is sleeping in her bed" I said contently, knowing that it is safe and sound now unlike in the past, as I came out of my kitchen. "Do you want something to drink? I just made a tea for myself. But if you don't mind, I can make another one for you" I expected him to accept it, since he is a polite person. But he surprised me with his answer

"Thanks, Tia. But, I won't be here for long" This pique my interests. Then again he may be busy preparing for tomorrow. "And I'm still busy preparing for tomorrow too" and apparently I was right.

"Well, that's sad to hear. But I understand" I paused for a bit in case he has anything to say; he didn't.

"So…what purpose do you have for this visit?" I hated myself the moment I realized I was being too formal. It does not help that I felt myself getting awkward at him by the second, even though Adol himself doesn't seem to. I said that, he does seem to be hesitant as the second goes by.

"I… I promise that I will be back to this island someday, Tia. I can say it tomorrow, but I figure I will be more comfortable like this." Despite his awkwardness, I feel myself so happy. The fact that even with that adventurous soul, he is still willing to come back here. However, I did not expect him to step forward and take me into his arms. I felt my body goes rigid in response until he said to me these words.

"I promise that I will see you again, Tia. I mean it." he said as I am still in his embrace. Upon the realization of what he meant, and after taking notice of what had just happened, I feel very embarrassed at myself. But, I also felt even happier than before. It is as if an empty part of me has been filled and my life is truly complete.

Moments passed and we let go of each other. I saw his face, and what I saw was a face of a very content man. I can't help but to smile at him at that as we still didn't let go of our hands after we hugged.

"I also have something for you, Tia. This may not be much, but I hope you will like it" He withdrew an item from his socket, and he revealed it to be a ring. A simple ring that seems to be a fit for my fingers. Wait…does that mean?

"...but why, Adol?" He took a silent breath before he answered me.

"Ever since I made my promise in front of your home back then, I always feel that I want to be by your side, Tia. And for that reason, I want something as a prove of that. I don't know if you will like it, but I just feel that I want you to have this...may I put it on, Tia?" I was shocked at his answer that I can only nod in response. I can feel my eyes got wetter the moment he put the ring on the fourth finger of my left hand, and the word "happy" is an understatement at this moment. Thankfully, I managed to control myself. Just.

"Thank you so much, Adol" With everything that has happened I have no idea how to return the gesture. All of this is so sudden to me and I did not prepare myself for this at all. I found myself tracing the ring he put on, and it felt perfect.

However, a thought suddenly crossed my mind, and I put off my hairpin for him to keep. The very same hairpin I left for him so that he can meet Ze-Kalios.

"But, Tia…. Isn't this y-"

"It's alright, Adol. With the dragons no longer in this realm, It is nothing more than a hairpin now, and I want you to keep it. For me." His fingers brushed mine as he took it off my palm before he put it in his pocket. Goodness, what is with me right now?

Moments passed for what it seems to be an eternity as we surprisingly don't know what to say to each other. With the tension building unbearably as the moment goes by, I took my initiative, or else my sanity might explode. I've gone through ordeals after ordeals , and for once I want to be utterly honest with my own self.

I step forward to take both of his hands and closed the distance between us as I kissed his lips. I felt him rigid for a moment, but he welcomes me. He moves closer to me so that our kiss can deepens, with our fingers interlocking, and our bodies aligning perfectly in this heated moment.

We tear ourselves apart from each other as the need for air kicked in. We laughed at what just happened, but we are very content of it. It is as if we are meant to be connected to each other. I don't think much of love in the past because I'm aware that such thing will only led me astray from my original purpose.

Now however, to live with this Adol Christin that I look up and adore, I am looking forward to when we will meet again.

 **A/N:** And there you have it! My first attempt on an YS fanfic, specifically on an Adol/Tia fic. Actually had this whole story figured, but I kinda have no idea how to go with the ending. I feel that the ending could be even better, with wordings and such, but I just have this feeling to finish this right away at the time. But hey, let me know what you think of this chapter that I definitely wrote longer on purpose, mainly because I don't think Adol is a talkative person, in the review. Constructive feedback is also welcome. Have a nice day! ^^


End file.
